Vampire Hunter
by Jinxx Valentine
Summary: Bella hunts vampires, she just so happens to be a half vampire. When she meets Edward Cullen, she officially wants to kill him. But when she's found injured she has to stay with the Cullen Coven! This won't end well! Hunter Bella Vampire Edward Chaos!
1. Chapter 1: Vampire Hunter Bella

**Hi! I'm Teye and I'll ve writing this story! I hope for reviews..or else! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Vampire Hunter Bella

Bella's P.O.V.

As I looked out into the forest. I could sense and smell the newborns. I'm Bella, a vampire hunter. I'm half vampire myself. For 5 years I've lived and I look 18. I won't live that long. Until then I chose to kill those causing the chaos in te world.

I did have gifts, more than one. I could control minds and use levitation.

Suddenly, I sensed the two newborns closer. I had to stay focused.

_'Concentrate, concentrate.' _

I closed my eyes to tip into the mindless newborns minds. It's easy.

After racking my power around their minds. I made their brains tell the body to react. Mind control went over matter to control the whole body, meaning I could burst their heart out of their chest if I wished.

_'Stop the heart.' I ordered the brain._

It did as so, though it didn't affect the newborns. Suddenly their eyes turned toward me. Damn, they found out.

Right as they went in for the kill I ordered the whole body to shut down. As expected, they fell to the ground, motionless, dead.

I maybe was half, but a damn strong one at that.

"Serves you right for killing innocent humans." I said to the dead bodies. Oh dear god, I am talking to a dead corpse. Awkward...

As I turned I jumped to a branch and began quickly running toward my home. But as I ran I noticed something very fast run past me. Another newborn? In the request there were only two.

It smelt like vampire, but not a newborn. I had to find out. I began to follow the scent. That's where I went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Candle

**Hi! I'm Back! Sorry i didn't update yesterday. I'm going through some junk. And homework! Ugh, damn teachers! (My teacher _loves _F's and homework. He gave us a 'Thanksgiving gift' today.) I had to watch Charalie Brown! I'm 16 damn it! Who watches charlie brown in high school?! -_- teachers should be illegal.**

Chapter 2: Fire and Candle

As I followed the scent it smelled different. Like, vampire but with another mysterious smell. Damn, I want to know who this vampire is!

I sped up my pace, though it wasn't much and saw a glimpse of the vampires back. Good build, definately a man.

He didn't _smell _like a newborn, that's for sure.

The interest sparked my senses. Like a fire lighting my candle and that fire was burning damn it!

I took a deep breath and ran faster. Still being the clumsy half human I am, I tripped.

Yes! I tripped on my own foot. Ha, ha, ha -_-. And guess what I fell in? A bush! (That happened to me before, I fell in a bush in front of the guy I like.)

"Damn bush..." I quickly put a hand over my mouth. Man, I blew it!

As I expected, I saw the figure I was following drop in front of me.

It was a vampire, I could tell, no human is that hot (Sadly true). He had dark bronze hair, pale skin (Duh! Of course), gold eyes, and a well muscled body. I would of drooled if he wasn't right there smirking. Wait, smirking?!

"So you _were _following me." He said. Even his voice was hot. Damn, me and my human hormones.

"No, I wasn't." Maybe I could wrap his brain just a bit...

"Don't even think about it." He said. What. The. Hell. Did he just read my thoughts? I gave a flabbergasted expression.

"Did you just..."

"Yes." He replied.

"How did you know I could..."

"Control minds?" I nodded.

"Wait, wait wait! Who the hell are you?!" I snapped. I had no paitence.

"I should ask you the same thing for following me." He said.

"Following you? Nonsense, I was merely inspecting you." I lied. Damn, did I lie out of my ass.

He gave me a crooked grin. "Right,"

I stood from the bush and stomped over to him. "Don't you give me a 'know-it-all' voice. I was _not,_ I repeat **_NOT _**following you!"

"I'm Edward." He suddenly brought up.

"Ed-ward..." I let the name sink into my mind. The name fit him. Suddenly, He wasn't there.

He was officially a fire for my candle.


	3. Chapter 3: A kick in the ass

**Hi! I'd like to** **thank Jpad and The** **Novel-et for reviewng. You guys rock! This is dedicated to you. Oh, and if you two want any opinions or ideas for chapters go right ahead and review or e-mail me! **

Chapter 3: A kick in the ass

After I finally got home, I still thought of 'Edward'. Why was he stuck in my head? Why was I following him? Why am I going insane over a guy?!

As I relaxed on my bed after a hard day of slaying I turned on the TV. Why not watch something?

Suddenly the News was on my TV screen. I listened to the reporter.

_Reporter: Today in The Forks Forest two dead bodies were found. A man and a woman. No injuries were seen on them, but the insides were smashed to pieces. No one knows who killed them. Be out and alert for this new mystery. _

"Hm, I wouldn't both killing the innocent." I said aloud. Suddenly, I felt tired. _Really _tired.

I turned off the TV and laid my head down. At that second I was asleep.

_Bella's Dream_

_As I ran through the same forest from earlier today. Something was after me. Something unhuman. It gave me a bad feeling. _

_As I ran I tripped from a tree's root. I couldn't get up, I was too exhausted. I felt so human._

_Suddenly, just as my killer was about to end me, a figure appeared in front of me. The man from this afternoon. _

_"Edward..." I looked astonished. I saw the two fighting rapidly, with great strength. _

_Right when the person chasing me was about to be seen from te shadows..._

"AH!" I screamed as I sat up from my bed. And as usual...I fell off my bed.

That dream was a serious kick in the ass.

**Sorry it's so short! I'll make an extra long one for Chapter 4!**


	4. Important! Read!

**I'm SOOO sorry but I'm having trouble updating chapters on this story right now! I know, Sorry! Everythings hectic right now! I have to help move things in my Mean, bitchy, whiny sisters room. You'd think I'd be like that since I'm younger. Anyway, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I also have total writers block! Review ideas for next chapter if you want!**

**-Teye (Again, Sorry! T_T Don't hurt me with bad reviews!)**


	5. review ideas!

**C'mon people! Review ideas! I can't think of anything! Writers block! Be nice and review. Me and the twilight characters are begging. Except Edward. He won't do the puppy pout but the others are doing it! (Puppy pout) Even me! Pwease!**

**I promise a LONG great chapter for ideas! I'm e-mail a virtual cookie and thank you added. And I'm starting a new forum by the way of Twilight. Anyone want to join, e-mail me! Also have you're own twilight character on there with information on them.**

**Thank you! Remember, review ideas!**

**-Teye**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**Hey guys. I still haven't gotten ANY ideas. I'm having a bit of a hard time right now. I need you guys opinions. Should I delete this story? **

**-Teye :(**


	7. Chapter 4: The Search

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm better now and I'm _NOT _deleting this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and made me feel better: .love, shojobeat, Winter92, and The Novel-et, anyone else I forgot, this chapter is dedcated to you guys!**

**Chapter 4: The Search**

I opened my eyes and saw my ordinary room again. I still felt drowsy as I sat up. I looked at my clock and saw it was...4:30 in the afternoon?!?!

What the hell?! I didn't stay out _that _long? Did I? Anyway, I walked into my bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, brushed my pearly whites in case, and set off downstairs to eat some human food.

I didn't _need _to eat human food but it was normal for me to hunt and eat human food. I racked my brain for anything I could do today.

"I could go out into that forest again and go for a run, maybe I'll run into a few bears or two." I said aloud and ran off top speed with an apple in hand. (I had to say it was an apple, I mean come on it's on the twilight cover _and _the red apple is like a total vampire human food. It's the color of blood, except green ones.)

...

I walked through the same place I was where the dead newborn bodies once were. Suddenly, my thoughts went to my past. I didn't know who my parents were, my mom was probably dead though, but my father...who was he? Was he furosious (Sorry for spelling mistakes) and reckless like a newborn or nomad? A vegetarian and half-normal like others? I'd always wanted to know.

I sometimes used to imagine them still here, me still a newborn child, my mother holding me and cherishing me. My father hugging me, giving me piggy back rides. Then my child years, I'd help mom with gardening, help her with cooking, groceries. Play with dad and joke around, watch cartoons. Teen years, rebellion, the 'I hate you -stomp, stomp, slam-' act, the mom fights and the dad talks. The teenager years, shopping with mom, hanging with friends from school, the 'Sex' talks, then the adulthood where I'd graduate and leave them.

I never had that. I actually _wanted _that. It just wasn't fair, human's like half of I am get to go to school, talk with their parents, hug them and tell them you love them. I never even got to see my mother or father _once. _I never got to hug them and say 'I love you' or 'I hate you'. Then the vampires, they had lives like that but it was taken away and they had to leave without any words.

Never having them was better than a whole life change lke that.

I shook these torturing thoughts out of my mind and took a bite of my apple.

(End Bella's P.O.V.)Edward ran through the forest as he searched for that girl. _'Who is she, why does she have this different presence?'_

Those questions and more ran through his head. He had to find her soon.

...

Bella walked farther into the eery forest as she looked around. Suddenly, she heard something from behind. She turned and saw a dark figure. The figure was a vampire, not a newborn, definately.

She tried to concentrate on her powers but couldn't. This wasn't expected. She turned and ran. It wouldn't help.

Being clumsy, Bella tripped. The figure steppped closer.

_'This is just like my dream! Someone, Edward!' Bella thought and closed her eyes._

**Stopping there! Review please! And I know it's not that long, but just wait for the next one. I like you guys suspensed ;) **


	8. Sorryagain!

**Okay since it's Christmas time and I know most of the people won't review I'm giving myself and you time to spend with you're family. I have to work on another story anyway. When I get a new idea fr a story I have to either write it down or start it or else I can't work on my other stories. **

**I'm really sorry but if you want you guys can review how much I suck and how I'm a big, mean, jerkish, non-updating, doesn't-deserve-a-review, needs-to-quit-making-stories, freak-lovin', no fair, -takes big breath- bitch. Wow that took a long breath! Okay well you could say that or something else.**

**-Teye (Sorry!)**


	9. Chapter 5: The Truth

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a well-decorated room. I know, I just fell unconcious in a forest with someone trying to kill me, and _that's _what I notice? Don't like it, tough. The sound of footsteps are what stopped my thoughts. Though I'd been injured, I mustered up a fighting position.

"Calm down, you can relax, we won't harm you." The vampire in the front said. He had light blond hair, gold eyes, pale skin, and seemed to be the leader. "I'm Carlisle, and who may you be?"

"Bella." Was all I said, slowly lowering my arms. The girl beside him had short dark hair, golden eyes as well, pale skin, and looked small and petite, like she couldn't hurt a fly. Bet you she could (-_-). When I turned to the other side of "Carlisle", there was Edward (o.o)

"You! You're that vampire from before in the forest!" I pointed toward him. He only cracked a half smile. That made me even madder.

"So your name's Bella." He said. "Oh, wait,_ Isabella_, right?"

I quickly stood and was about to pull a good kick on his _pretty little face_ (forgive me God, for I have just lied), but Carlisle and the girl had managed to pull me back.

After a few minutes of my simmering ass, they calmed me down. "It seems you've healed quickly. Can you please explain what happened?" Carlisle asked. And so I did, without adding the hunter and half vampire part.

"Thank you. I shouldn't say this, but I noticed your scent is different, care to explain?"

I took a deep breath and said...

**Jinxx/Teye: Hope you liked it! I'm sorry, my computers been crashed since May, we just now got a new one. But, to make up for it, I'm making a new Twilight Story!! -flashing lights and clapping in the background-. I need help naming it though, any ideas? It's going to be a Jacob/OC. I'm more a Jacob fan, but I still don't hate Edward. She's going to be a mix of three indian races. Quileute, Makah, and Cherokee. That's my Indian races. Don't laugh!!! So, if you have any title ideas, send a message!! R&R!!! **


End file.
